


feel the intensity

by wingedseok



Series: double the sub [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Versatile Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Vibrators, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: They're finally trying out the new toy they got for their last anniversary and both Junhui and Jeongguk find that it's very much to their liking.





	feel the intensity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phanjessmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/gifts).



> jess wanted junkook to be a thing and so **I MADE IT A THING**!!!!
> 
> leave a comment to let me know if i should warn for anything else in the tags please!

Junhui almost forgets that there's a vibrator in his ass until Jeongguk presses a button on the remote in his hand and it's suddenly _very_ hard to ignore.

He cries out a broken moan, his thighs shaking as the toy vibrates against his prostate, sending vibrations all throughout his body. Jeongguk whines as well, his ass feeling the vibrations from where Junhui is buried deep within him, and Junhui presses his face into Jeongguk's collarbones to muffle his groan.

"H-hyung," Jeongguk murmurs when he works his hips down, trying to establish a rhythm once more. "Please, m-move."

Junhui nods dumbly into his clavicle, wrapping his arms around Jeongguk's waist as he begins to move in earnest. "Okay. Okay. I got you, Gukkie. I got y-you."

His voice is shaking almost as much as his thighs are, but Junhui is a good hyung, even if the term is still a little new to him. He's a good hyung. Especially for Jeongguk.

The elder shifts on the mattress, spreading his legs out farther before he plants his feet on the bed and drives himself deep into the younger man sitting on his lap. It's Jeongguk's turn to cry out as Junhui's hips piston into him, pushing himself even deeper into Jeongguk's welcoming heat.

The day had started as any other. Jeongguk had sucked Junhui off before they left for work. They called each other during their lunch breaks and while Junhui went off to the grocery store to restock their pantry and fridge, Jeongguk headed off towards the gym before coming home to Junhui cooking dinner. They'd kissed hello and Junhui turned off the stove so he could join Jeongguk in the shower where he returned the favor from that morning.

After showering, they cooked the rest of their dinner and sat down to eat it on the couch, watching some rom-com that Mingyu had recommended, but neither had found it to their tastes. Still, they watched it as they ate, cringing at all the lame attempts at jokes before, finally, Jeongguk put on Iron Man and they were saved from boredom during dinner.

They cleaned up afterward, Jeongguk washing the dishes as Junhui started the laundry and once they'd swept, mopped, and vacuumed, Junhui pushed Jeongguk up against the wall and kissed him breathless. They stumbled towards their bedroom where Junhui prepped Jeongguk with three lube-slicked fingers and Jeongguk busied himself with reading the instruction manual for the new toy they'd bought on their last anniversary.

Junhui is excited to be the first one to try out their new toy because he can tell with certainty that it works splendidly and the three vibration settings are definitely worth every penny they spent on this. It's quickly become a new favorite of Junhui's as his entire body trembles as Jeongguk ups the intensity, pausing to catch his breath. The elder falls back onto the pillows, giving himself up to the pleasure of it all and Jeongguk watches him, marveling at just how beautiful Junhui is when he's completely and utterly _wrecked._

Jeongguk unexpectedly swoops down to kiss him, stealing Junhui's very breath as their tongues tangle together. Junhui responds to the kiss with enthusiasm, one hand reaching up to fist into Jeongguk's hair before he tugs on the strands and relishes in the groan Jeongguk lets out as his head is tipped back and away from Junhui. Their kiss is promptly broken then as Junhui lets his lips roam where they may, taking great care to leave little love bites on Jeongguk's throat where anybody would be able to see them. Jeongguk welcomes it, arching himself into Junhui's hold as he ups the intensity as high as it'll go, smiling to himself as Junhui begins to cry.

Big fat tears pool in his eyes and Jeongguk kisses them away, pushing himself up so that he can press his hands into Junhui's chest and fuck himself back on Junhui's cock. Junhui can only manage to grip onto Jeongguk's thighs as the younger moves, still crying as he stares up at his lover.

His orgasm is close, but Junhui has excellent control and can hold off for as long as he needs to until Jeongguk is close as well. Jeongguk, though knowing this, takes his sweet time, purposely teasing Junhui as he works his hips down.

Junhui growls, frustrated, and claps a hand on Jeongguk's backside once, waiting for the tiny gasp and the fevered nod before he does it again, this time with the addition of his hips canting up to meet Jeongguk as the younger pushes himself down. Jeongguk whines, his back arching when Junhui's cock grazes his prostate, his mouth open in a tiny, perfect "o". It's a silent plea for Junhui to do it again, and he does, this time putting more force into the driving of his hips and the swing of his hand, satisfied when Jeongguk whines again, his hands now clawing at Junhui's chest.

Jeongguk wishes there was another setting on the toy so that he could increase the intensity again and really drive Junhui wild, but as it is, he can feel the vibrations stemming from the toy just fineーeven if he _isn't_ the one with the vibrator stuck up his ass. He doesn't know how Junhui does it really because if it were Jeongguk, he'd have come a long time ago. He's capable of coming three times in a row on a good night, but Junhui's refractory period is much longer than Jeongguk's so the elder can very rarely manage coming twice.

Though maybe Junhui's control isn't as perfect as Jeongguk thought because just as he's finally beginning to rise upward, Junhui practically screams as he comes in Jeongguk. Jeongguk rides him through it, milking the elder for what he's worth and then continues to ride him afterward, desperate to come now. Junhui peers up at him through blotchy tears and sweat-matted hair, but he's beautiful and Jeongguk thinks about how beautiful Junhui looked with his lips wrapped around his cock in the shower earlier. The image and the constant stimulation brought on by Junhui's slowly-softening cock grazing his prostate are the only things Jeongguk needs to find his own release.

He fists his hand over his cock as he spurts milky white onto Junhui's tanned skin, painting the elder in it as he comes _hard._ Junhui croons at him, his voice hoarse and gaze a little unfocused but that doesn't stop Jeongguk from leaning down and kissing the elder with all his might.

Jeongguk turns the toy off as they kiss, then turns it back on to the lowest setting, smirking when Junhui's body jerks to life. The elder groans and reaches down to take the vibrator out of him, peeling the condom off only to spread a new one down the toy's shaft. Jeongguk lifts himself up, letting Junhui slide out of him and welcomes the new girth of the toy as Junhui pushes it into him with no qualms. Junhui's come and the leftover lube are enough lubricant for Jeongguk to be comfortable as Junhui grabs the end of the toy to keep it steady and watches Jeongguk while he fucks himself on it.

The younger's second orgasm of the night comes quicker than before and Junhui is merciless when he ups the intensity to the max as Jeongguk's orgasm first begins to spill through his system.

By the time they're really and truly done, Jeongguk feels sore and both men are unwilling to get up from the bed for a shower. Jeongguk knows he's going to feel gross in the morning, but he lets that slide for the moment and decides to leave that for future-Jeongguk to deal with.

Junhui pulls him into his embrace and kisses him tenderly and softly, showing Jeongguk without words just how much he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
